


Tingle Gels

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Experiments with lube…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts).



Dashing to the shops  
Some tingle lube to buy  
John doesn’t care who tops  
No, he is not shy  
  
Bells on the shop door ring  
John browses with delight  
Oh what fun it’ll be to use  
The tingle lube tonight  
  
Oh, tingle gels, tingle gels  
Tingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to use  
This tingle lube for play  
  
Tingle gels, tingle gels  
Tingle all the way  
John is really glad that Sherlock  
Turned out to be gay

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for 1butterfly_grl1. If you’ve got a favorite holiday song you’d like me to spice up, let me know. ;)
> 
> If you'd like to check out the Tingle Gel, you can find it at http://www.durexindia.com/products/lubricants/durex-play-lube-tingle/


End file.
